Curse of the Demon
by Larkfall
Summary: A girl cursed with the Tsinga family curse finds escape. - On Hiatus -
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing by my OCs.

…

Larka's/Your POV:

You woke up to the sound of your alarm going off which seemed impossibly loud to your sensitive ears which you flattened to your head to dull the noise. You sleepily reached over and turned off your alarm and dragged yourself out of bed. You slowly walked over to your closet and grabbed out your school uniform and got dressed hiding your ears under a pale blue bandana while your tail was hidden under your long skirt.

Opening the door you headed down the hall to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. Leaving the bathroom you caught wind of a fowl scent coming from somewhere downstairs. Suddenly worried for your father's safety you quickly made your way downstairs to where the scent was the strongest. Coming into sight of the dinning room you were greeted with the sight of your father lying on the cold tile floor curled up in pain with your mother standing over him holding the fire poker glowing red hot from the fireplace. The awful burning smell was so thick and strong in that room it made your noise burn and your stomach churn.

"Dad, are you o.k.?"(You)

"I'll live."(Bane)

"Oh, so your finally up then you little monster. If you had gotten up sooner I wouldn't have had to beat your demon of a father so badly, I could have taken my boredom out on you instead."(Sora)

You watched as your father tried to get up, just looking at him you could tell he was hurt bad. You could see nasty red burn marks covering his exposed skin and blood was running down his face forcing him to keep his left eye close, his ears were laying flat against his head the tips singed and his tail was lying still behind him at an unnatural angle. He was anything but o.k.

"You are not o.k. you're hurt bad you need to see a doctor." (You)

"He needs no such thing! And you get up off the floor you lazy good for nothing of a husband." (Sora)

You watched as your father once more tried to get up of the cold tile of the dinning room floor watching as his face tightened in pain, he made it to his knees before he stopped moving finding the pain to be too much to push past.

"Get up you or I'll show you the true meaning of pain and give you a reason to stay down. And you girl what are you still doing here? Don't just stand there get to school before I give you a reason to stay home like your pathetic father." (Sora)

When she turned to look at you, you quickly grabbed your bag and ran out the front door as if you where being chased by the hounds of hell. You ran all the way to school not stopping and not daring to look back incase your mom saw. As soon as you walked trough the school gates you felt a sense of ease come over you knowing that here you were safe from your mother for the time being.

…

Edited: 7/1/11


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you KATtheVampireBunny for reviewing and for sharing your opinion on this story. And thank you to the anonymous reviewer MOM for reviewing. And yes MOM is my mother.

I don't own Fruits Basket or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

I own nothing but the Tsinga and Fallen family.

…

Larka's/Your Pov: You where walking to your locker lost in thought thinking about what had happened at home with your father. You saw two people standing around your locker one was a girl with shoulder length red hair and bright green eyes the other person was a guy with brown hair that went a little below the shoulders and dull green eyes. They where your only friends which you kept secret from your mother for obvious reasons, they where siblings Lilly and Sam Fallen.

"Hey Lark bout time you got here, I was starting to think you were gonna be late for once. What happened you look kinda pale?" (Sam)

"Hi Lilly, Sam how are you this morning? I was just running a little late this morning; I'm fine I just didn't get much sleep last night." (You)

"Hi Larka we're fine, what did you stay up all night studying for the math test today?" (Lilly)

"Yeah I was so worried about the test that I couldn't get any sleep, you know I'm no good when it comes to math. Just let me get my things then we can walk to class together." (You)

You went got your things from your locker and then the three of you headed to your first class. The three of you walked to class and took your seats you sat near the back by the window with Lilly sitting to your right and Sam in front of you. The three of you just sat and talked about pointless things to pass the time until the teacher came in and started the class.

~Time Skip: After Class~

When class ended you where quick to leave the class room saying goodbye to Sam and Lilly at the door before you all went your own way. Looking down the hall you noticed some of your other classmates talking with two male students you hadn't seen before who you assumed to be first years. You recognized three of them as Tohru Honda, Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma you had a few classes with them and heard talk about them in the halls both that's about all you knew about them. You then turned to look at the two unfamiliar students the taller one had hair that was white in the front and black in the back the shorter one had blonde hair and for some reason seemed to be wearing the girls uniform.

"Yuki, Kyo I want to talk to you could you stay here? Sorry Tohru."(Blonde)

"Oh that's o.k. Momiji. I can walk to class myself." (Tohru)

"If you don't want to walk to class alone I could go with you. We have the same class anyway." (You)

"Eh..? Oh I didn't see you there sorry. My names Tohru Honda it's nice to meet you." (Tohru)

"It's nice to meet you Tohru my names Larka Tsinga. Let's go to class and let the boys talk." (You)

"O.k." (Tohru)

"Where they first years? The two guys you were talking with." (You)

"Ah yeah they are, their names are Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma there Yuki and Kyo's cousins." (Tohru)

"So those must be the new Sohma's that I've heard people talking about in the halls." (You)

The two of you where walking down the hall heading to your next class when you saw a young man standing in the hall, he was dressed all in black with black hair and dark eyes.

"You two look like your enjoying yourselves." (?)

Looking up at the sound of the voice you saw that the man you has seen standing in the hall had walked up to the two of you. Hearing a sound from Tohru you looked over at her and saw her looking at the stranger with a look of recognition.

"Ah...Akito?"(Tohru)

"That's right Tohru Honda." (Akito)

Tohru seemed to panic at this information and bowed to the man you now knew as Akito.

"Pleased to meet you!" (Tohru)

He looked at Tohru then looked over at you. The look in his eyes made you nervous they where cold and didn't match the expression on his face in that way he reminded you too much of your mother.

"And you must be a friend of Tohrus." (Akito)

"Ah…yes, I am my names Larka Tsinga. Nice to meet you." (You) You bowed as you said this. Tohru was now standing straight and was looking over at the two of you.

"A Tsinga, are you one of Shane's 'pets'?" (Akito)

You tensed and stood straight when you heard him bring up Shane's name who is the head of the Tsinga family as well as the word pets which is what Shane called the cursed. You felt the cold grip of fear at this he knew you didn't know how but somehow this strange man knew about the dark side of your family. You tried to keep you face and voice calm so as not to worry Tohru but you couldn't bring yourself to lie living with you father and being used to not being able to lie at all.

"….Yes. Tohru I just remembered I have something I need to do quick before class starts are you going to be o.k. getting to class by yourself? I'm sorry about this." (You)

"Ah…you have to go? Yeah I'll be ok see you in class." (Tohru)

With that you quickly walked past the two of them and all but ran out of the hall just having to get away, unknowingly rushing past Yuki who was coming down the hall at that time.

"_Why why does he know about the curse? Who is he? How does he know Shane? What if he knows my mom what if he says something to her about me having friends in school? What am I going to do? Why do I keep asking myself questions with no answers?"_ You made your way to the class room after you had calmed yourself down somewhat.

…

Edited: 7/1/11


End file.
